Directory Assistance Operators
(edit needed) Quotes (edit needed) Audio featuring this caller *clip - "Tom calls Directory Assistance looking for a fella by the name of Lucifer." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom uses Directory Assistance to try and reach the famous Minnesotan." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Once again, Tom tangles with his favorite target--telephone operators." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom recruits a caller to help gang up on the Directory Assistance Operator." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke is bored--can you guess who he calls???" (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke dials pound star and can't figure out why he's always getting a busy signal. Luckily, he's got some operator friends to help him straighten the whole thing out." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom is unable to use Star 69 to trace a call and can't figure out why. He calls the operator and tries going straight to the top to get some answers." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "T.D. decides to try and call an old friend by the name of Billy. Bill was a member of the 1927 Yankees baseball team and Tom attempts to make a call, just to see if the fella is still alive. What results from this attempt is a long, strange and wondrous journey..." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom stirs up some trouble with the Directory Assistance Operators." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "A Directory Assistance Operator gets tough with Tommy." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke turns to Directory Assistance to find a little champagne." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke has trouble calling in to the program--so he enlists the help of directory assistance." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom makes a little music with the phone." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "The name says it all--Mischke attempts to phone Hitler." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke has some trouble with his phone, so he turns to the operator for help." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke attempts to phone some guy in Australia, but is unable to get the number through directory assistance. Instead, he settles on calling poor ol' Doug Peters from Wisconsin." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke experiments with what happens when you just dial 6. He is perturbed by what he discovers, so he calls the operator for some assistance." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom chats it up with various Directory Assistance operators." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke is talking with the operator about some very pressing issues and is willing to do whatever it takes to speak with a supervisor." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke makes one of his infamous calls to the operator, but this time, the tables are turned on Tommy." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke's having some strange problems with the phone." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tommy gives a call to 411 because he's trying to track down his old friend, Dave Thadwacker. Mischke doesn't have a city or a state and -- unfortunately -- he's not even sure which hemisphere ol' Dave resides in." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "It turns out that Ohio actually has a road called Hitler Road. Of course, Mischke can't resist and he calls directory assistance to try and find Jim White on Hitler Road." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "In the midst of an intellectually stimulating conversation, Mischke and Joe are suddenly disconnected. Thankfully, Mischke keeps his head and turns to his friends at Directory Assistance to help reconnect with Joe. But -- sadly -- during the process, Mischke stumbles upon a disturbing case of "operator abuse"." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "The tobacco industry is back to their old dirty tricks with subliminal advertising." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tommy tries to make a simple phone call and it turns out to be more of a chore than he ever expected." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tommy's got a dire emergency on his hands--so of course he dials 411 to try and get the number for 911." (from Mischke Madness) category:callers